


Principal's Office

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Principal's Office</p>
    </blockquote>





	Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Principal's Office

Principal's Office

Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not own it.

Takes place right at the start of Duelist Kingdom. Well, there had to be _some _reason Yugi never got in trouble for all those absences!

The principal was the ultimate authority figure at Domino High School. As such, he was expected to set an example for both students and staff by handling any situation with utmost competence. What he should _not _be doing was sweating and babbling like a freshman caught smoking on the roof.

"Well ah…um…of course we are all very sad to hear of 'Mutou-san's" illness, but I must point out that an extended absence from school could be detrimental to Yugi's grad-"

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear, sir. Yugi's grandfather is gravely ill. His doctors have little hope that he will recover. At such a time, Yugi's place is with his grandfather. His mother will need his support as well."

The speaker had been intimidating even before he had said one word. Shockingly tall, near to seven feet, clad entirely in black from suit to boots, holding an ornate walking stick topped with a large green orb. Icy pale mint eyes ready to reduce all opposition to a spot of grease on the carpet. The man had appeared in his office unannounced, and told him – _told,_ not asked – that Mutou Yugi would require an extended leave of absence due to his grandfather's illness.

The principal made one last attempt to assert his authority. He was rewarded with a glare that dropped the room temperature by twenty degrees. He hoped his hands weren't shaking _too _badly as he turned on the intercom and had his secretary bring the relevant paperwork.

A/N This was just a little something I had over at my LJ. I decided to post it here, as it will connect up with another story I'll be posting soon. Anyone care to guess who the poor principal's visitor is?


End file.
